2nd Anniversary of Skylanders
2nd Anniversary of Skylanders is an animated video by Black Rhino Ranger. This is the second Skylanders video to represent an anniversary of the official Skylanders as the first is 1st anniversary of Skylanders. This is also the second chapter of the Empty Vault Pentalogy (the first is Friends for Sale). Plot Spyro was about to cook for the anniversary but fridge was eaten by Wrecking Ball's sleep eating. There was only one dollar in the vault. The Skylanders think about what to do for the anniversary and so far had no luck. Gill Grunt, messing on his iPad found a product which only costed one dollar. It was Flint Lockwood's Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator (or FLDSMDFR for short) and it was at it's 99.9% discount (just one dollar). They buy the product and start making food from it. That night, there was a party going on. However, they ran out of water for the FLDSMDFR, Pop Fizz add some of his soda into the machine causing it to act like a monster. However, it get destroyed by Spyro's Hammer. Spyro apologizes for ruining the party but everyone said it was the best. The video ends with another anniversary photograph. Characters Before the Photo Live *Spyro *Trigger Happy *Wrecking Ball *Gill Grunt *Eruptor *Applejack (From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Not in the Photo) *Derpy Hooves (From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Not in the Photo) *Flint Lockwood's Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator (From Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Not in the Photo) *Dune Bug *Fryno *Pop Fizz *Shroomboom *Slobber Tooth *Jet-Vac *Wash Buckler *Rattle Shake In paintings and sculptures only *Boulder (BRR's OC Skylander) *Ninjini *Star Strike *Voodood *Sunburn *Sonic Boom *Pinkie Pie (From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Not in the Photo) *Magna Charge *Hex *Spyro's Dad *Stealth Elf *Flameslinger In the photo only *Bash *Chop Chop *Prism Break *Boomer *Drobot *Stump Smash *Zap *Ignitor *Terrafin *Ghost Roaster *Dino-Range *Whirlwind *Double Trouble *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Cynder *Zook *Slam Bam *Camo *Warnado *Wham-Shell *Chill *Sprocket *Fright Rider *Hot Dog *Flashwing *Tree Rex *Bouncer *Crusher *Hot Head *Swarm *Thumpback *Eye-Brawl *Sparx *Blast Zone *Freeze Blade *Rattle Shake *Free Ranger *Fire Kraken *Hoot Loop *Spy Rise *Grilla Drilla *Boom Jet *Trap Shadow *Rubble Rouser *Doom Stone *Countdown *Roller Brawl *Grim Creeper *Bumble Blast *Scorp *Pop Thorn *Riptide *Smolderdash *Zoo Lou *Punk Shock *Wind Up *Scratch Music used *Vultures theme from the Jungle Book *Go Bananas in the Coconut Tree instrumental (Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove) *Run instrumental (Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove) *Skylanders Giants Theme Trivia *The idea of this video was inspired by Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs *In the beginning of the film, there is a picture of Boulder, a brand new character for Skylanders University. *At the fridge gone scene, there is a fish bone. Which might be disturbing because Gill Grunt and Riptide share a lot of relationships with fish. **And speaking of fish, Gill Grunt was annoyed when Eruptor was about to type in "Sushi". *The scene where Spyro and the gang were discussing about what to do for the anniversary is similar to the Vulture scene in Disney's The Jungle Book. *Throughout the video, there are various paintings and sculptures of Skylanders based on famous artworks. Examples include: **Mona Lisa (Ninjini) **American Gothic (Star Strike and Voodood) **The Scream (Sonic Boom and Sunburn) **Napoleon Crossing the Alps (Trigger Happy and Pinkie Pie) **Creation of Adam (Magna Charge and Wash Buckler) **Whistler's Mother (Hex) **Venus De Milo (Stealth Elf) **David (Flameslinger) *Fans often speculate why Eruptor was holding a can of soda even though the fridge was empty. BRR claims that some of them were not put in the fridge. *Gill Grunt's Ipad as a pineapple instead of an apple for a symbol. *Derpy appears as a mailpony which was a common fan portrayal for the character. *The instruction book cover says "Instructions for pea brain". *Food which was made by the FLDSMDFR in this video are: **Cheeseburger **Fried Egg **T-bone Steak **Ham Leg **Chocolate Cake (with a cherry) **Hot Dog (With mustard) **Cheese **Pepperoni Pizza **Pistachio Ice Cream **BLT Sandwich (Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato) **Something that's not chocolate *The vocal sound the FLDSMDFR made is similar to the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes *A dirty joke was included in this video. Jet Vac did not like the taste of the "chocolate" the FLDSMDFR in beast form made on him. Slobber Tooth doesn't think it was chocolate. *The computer which allows the user to type in food requests for the FLDSMDFR to make makes an non-responsive message "If you added some sort of monstrous soda in the machine, you're on your own, pal!" *Spyro destroys the FLDSMDFR with a hammer just like the March Hare did with the watch in Disney's Alice in Wonderland 1951. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies Category:Empty Money Vault Pentalogy